1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports totes and, more particularly, to a secured sports equipment backpack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals who play sports are required to carry around their own sporting equipment to practices and games. For example, individuals who play baseball typically have to carry around their own baseball bat(s), glove(s), cleats, a pair of extra sneakers for use after the game, as well as their uniform and a change of clothes for after the game. Soccer players, on the other hand, typically carry around a soccer ball, shin guards, cleats (as well as a pair of sneakers for use after the game), as well as their uniform and a change of clothes for after the game. Not only must they carry around all this equipment, but they must also find an efficient, lightweight, and non-cumbersome way of transporting the equipment to the practice or game.
Thus, a secured sports equipment bag solving the aforementioned problems is desired.